1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to computer software. More specifically, the invention relates to rendering three dimensional models in a networked environment.
2. Background
Various well known methods for analyzing three-dimensional models of three-dimensional objects exist such as wavelet transforms, neural learning techniques, statistical filtering, and fuzzy algorithms. These methods are generally found in specialized software tools adapted to solve problems in particular industry segments, such as analyzing gene expression or satellite image data. These tools have several drawbacks, however.
First, specialized tools are by their nature inflexible. They require modification in order to work with different types of data. In addition, specialized tools typically function only in a stand-alone computing environment and are thus unable to be harnessed by other software processes. Second, to use such tools effectively, one must possess knowledge of a particular industry segment and, often times, understand the mathematical underpinnings of the image analysis techniques employed. The inflexibility and complexity of such tools render them impractical for the average user.